Monster Hunter Stories Ultimate
Monster Hunter Stories Ultimate is a fangame created by Nin10DillN64. It is the unofficial sequel to Monster Hunter Stories, taking place 5 years after the Black Blight was wiped out by the protagonist of the original game, and stars a new protagonist who, like the previous one, can be customized to the player's content. Plot Five years ago, the Black Blight, a fearsome virus that took control over the minds of monsters and drove them berserk, was eradicated worldwide thanks to a young Rider from Hakum Village who overcame all odds with the help of their trusty partners, a one-eyed Rathalos named Ratha, and a mouthy Felyne with Thunder powers known as Navirou by the masses. Thanks to their efforts, Hunters and Riders, who have long been wary of each other despite being cut from the same cloth, were able to put their differences aside and co-exist for the most part, and there have been no sightings of the Black Blight ever since that very day, nor have there been any sightings of Dr. Manelger, who had been repeatedly hindering the hero's progress with his enslaved, artificially-enhanced monsters, and his put-upon assistant, Itsy-Bitsy. However, this peace would not last for long. There have been many recent outbreaks of natural disasters all around the world, monsters have been going berserk even without the influence of the Black Blight and ravaging villages and towns non-stop, and worst of all, there are concerns that another Great Dragon War like the kind that wiped out the Ancient Civilisation eons ago will take place, as there has been an unsettling amount of First-Class Elder Dragons appearing all throughout the land for reasons unknown, and the hero of Hakum Village and their trusted allies, who have had first-hand experience in dealing with Mailki Pietru and Fatalis, both believed to be the original source of the Black Blight, are nowhere to be found. In an attempt to counter this threat, the Guild has requested that both Hunters and Riders take up the cause, regardless of age or experience, and taking note of this, the Research Commission sends out a new, but promising Rider to collect all the information they can gather regarding these recent events and neutralize the cause of them. Gameplay The gameplay is largely similar to the original game's, being a turn-based RPG where you select from three different types of standard attacks with a rock-paper-scissors format or special attacks that require Kinship to use. More weapons are added to this game to provide a greater variety of playstyles; instead of just Great Swords, Swords and Shields, Hammers, and Hunting Horns, all canonical weapons are present, and the player's skills change depending on the weapon they are currently holding. The Rite of Channeling and PvP combat make a return here. The previous areas in the first game return, and many areas found in the main games, like the Coral Highlands and the Deserted Island, make appearances here. Like the first game, the player character can be customized to the player's content, and if they have save data from the first game, then they can also customize the Rider from the first game, who is now a full-grown adult in this game (if they do not have save data, then the first Rider's features are randomly selected). There is a far greater amount of monsters in this game, with the vast majority of monsters from the main games and Frontier making appearances, and to accommodate this feature, the amount of Monsties the player can keep in their stables is vastly increased. However, not all of the new monsters can be made into Monsties, whether it be because they have an alpha that takes up that position, are physically impossible for a Rider to properly sit on due to small size or other attributes, or despise humans with a passion, whether they be Hunters, Riders, or neither. A greater variety of egg designs are added to set different types of monsters apart from each other (for example, Carapaceon eggs have diagonal oval patterns). Monsters Many monsters from the original games and Frontier make appearances here, and there is also a wide selection of new ones to hunt or befriend. 'Amphibians' MHSTU- Amphibians 'Behemoths' Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Helodaena Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Miaselva Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Loto Seratikes Icon by FireBall13.png|Seratikes Shojorai Icon by FireBall13.png|Shojorai Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Whirlwind Shojorai Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Xenoleam Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Xenoleam Warden 'Bird Wyverns' MHSTU- Bird Wyverns: A to H MHSTU- Bird Wyverns: I to R MHSTU- Bird Wyverns: S to Z 'Brute Wyverns' MHSTU- Brute Wyverns: A to L MHSTU- Brute Wyverns: M to Z 'Bypaldians' MHSTU- Bypaldians 'Carapaceons' MHSTU- Carapaceons 'Celloids' MHSTU- Celloids 'Fanged Beasts' MHSTU- Fanged Beasts: A to L MHSTU- Fanged Beasts: M to Z 'Fanged Wyverns' MHSTU- Fanged Wyverns: A to K MHSTU- Fanged Wyverns: L to Z 'Fish' Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Dumeriphim Duzadyuran Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Duzadyuran Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Eusphyrelex MHW-Gajau Icon.png|Gajau Great Gajau Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Great Gajau Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Ganizeus Lophiil Icon by Werequaza86.png|Lophiil Sharq Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Sharq Great Sharq Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Great Sharq Tokan Icon by FireBall13.png|Tokan Tokacantu Icon by FireBall13.png|Tokacantu Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Yadsom 'Flying Wyverns' MHSTU- Flying Wyverns: A to F MHSTU- Flying Wyverns: G to L MHSTU- Flying Wyverns: M to S MHSTU- Flying Wyverns: T to Z 'Hexadurans' Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Eagrifas Greacon Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Greacon Greacoratus Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Greacoratus Hexogigantus Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Hexogigantus Marsukhana Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Marsukhana Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Niphaffet Ziegafrai Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Ziegafrai Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Zurkorataan 'Leviathans ' MHSTU- Leviathans 'Lynians' Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Bakudala MHWI-Boaboa Icon.png|Boaboa Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Boaboa Chieftain Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Emeader Felyne Fanon Icon.png|Felyne MHW-Gajalaka Icon.png|Gajalaka Gajalaka Chieftain Icon by TheElusiveOne .png|Gajalaka Chieftain Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Gajalaka Elder Gobalaka Icon by Jaggid.png|Gobalaka MHW-Grimalkyne Icon.png|Grimalkyne Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Haningyo Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Lupinyne Melynx Fanon Icon.png|Melynx Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Moggix Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Moggix Chieftain Mycelian Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Mycelian Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Mycelaxius Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Nekohmata Nijarda Icon by Nin10DillN64.png|Nijarda Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Pariya Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Pruain Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Roghedar Shakalaka Fanon Icon.png|Shakalaka King Shakalaka Fanon Icon.png|King Shakalaka Beastmaster King Shakalaka by TheElusiveOne.png|Beastmaster King Shakalaka Uruki Icon-FrontierGen.png|Uruki Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Vuemard Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Monger Vuemard Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Vulkarius Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Vulvis 'Molluscs' Bamoliba Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Bamoliba Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Ganqeon Glublelus Icon by Chaoarren.png|Glublelus Luxacolios Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Luxacolios Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Pirolipos Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Thecomata 'Neopterons' MHSTU- Neopterons: A to L MHSTU- Neopterons: M to Z 'Piscine Wyverns' MHSTU- Piscine Wyverns 'Rooted Wyverns' Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Arderopac Denitis Icon by FireBall13.png|Denitis Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Rikituszok Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Venalym Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Viridoras Xipec Auztecol Icon by WhiteoutTM.png|Xipec Auztecol 'Sauridians' Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Amarganix Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Atozpinax Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Brontostos Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Brontostos Warden Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Graffeidon Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Jeracerafim Larinoth Fanon Icon.png|Larinoth Namekavar Icon by Nin10DillN64.png|Namekavar Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Sagroth Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Sephaleus Validoth Icon by Nrex117.png|Validoth Ventugarul Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Ventugarul Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Firewhirl Ventugarul Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Khamsin Ventugarul 'Snake Wyverns' MHSTU- Snake Wyverns 'Scelidians' MHSTU- Scelidians 'Temnocerans ' MHSTU- Temnocerans 'Wingdrakes' Barnos Fanon Icon.png|Barnos Great Barnos Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Great Barnos Cortos Fanon Icon.png|Cortos Mernos Fanon Icon.png|Mernos Noios Fanon Icon.png|Noios Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Ogromtyv Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Ogromtyv Captain Raknos Fanon Icon by GoldenDragonIlo.png|Raknos Great Raknos Fanon Icon by GoldenDragonIlo.png|Great Raknos Raphinos Fanon Icon.png|Raphinos Vaknos Icon by FireBall13.png|Vaknos Great Vaknos Icon by FireBall13.png|Great Vaknos 'Unclassified' Duremudira Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Duremudira Old Style Arrogant Duremudira Fanon Icon.png|Arrogant Duremudira Estrellian Icon-MHO.png|Estrellian Doom Estrellian Icon-MHO.png|Doom Estrellian Arbiter Estrellian Icon.jpeg|Arbiter Estrellian Raviente Icon.png|Laviente Raviente Violent Icon.png|Violent Laviente Raviente Berserk Icon.png|Berserk Laviente '???' Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Astroctorem Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Dullahool Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Elder Dragon Weapon Gore Magala Fanon Icon.png|Gore Magala Chaotic Gore Magala Fanon Icon.png|Chaotic Gore Magala Evangelion Gore Magala Fanon Icon.png|Evangelion Gore Magala Manufigir Icon by FireBall13.png|Manufigir Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Scalarex Stellorung(Day) Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Stellorung 'Elder Dragons' MHSTU- Elder Dragons: A to I MHSTU- Elder Dragons: J to Z Monsters by Stats MHSTU- Wild Monster List: Part 1 MHSTU- Wild Monster List: Part 2 MHSTU- Wild Monster List: Part 3 MHSTU- Wild Monster List: Part 4 MHSTU- Wild Monster List: Part 5 MHSTU- Wild Monster List: Part 6 MHSTU- Deviant List MHSTU- Zenith List MHSTU- Conquest War List MHSTU- Solstice Conquest War List MHSTU- Peerless List MHSTU- DLC Monster List Monstie Stats MHSTU- Low to Mid-Level Monstie List: Part 1 MHSTU- Low to Mid-Level Monsties: Part 2 MHSTU- High-Level Monstie List: Part 1 MHSTU- High-Level Monstie List: Part 2 MHSTU- Top-Level Monstie List: Part 1 MHSTU- Top-Level Monstie List: Part 2 MHSTU- Monstie List: DLC Kinship Attacks MHSTU: Kinship Moves Notes * This game has the standard three save files instead of just one, allowing players to make multiple player characters if they so wish. * Some monsters' classes were changed into something Nin10DillN64 believed was more fitting for them. ** Like in Monster Hunter Venture and Monster Hunter Evolution, the Herbivore class was scrapped entirely, with the members of this now-dead class being moved into other classes. ** Pukei-Pukei is reclassified as a Flying Wyvern due to its lack of avian features outside of its feathers. ** Pokara and Pokaradon are reclassified as Fanged Beasts due to being mammals. ** Akura Vashimu, Akura Jebia, Baelidae, Dread Baelidae, and Kusubami are reclassified as Temnocerans due to their scorpion-like or spider-like designs. ** Gobul and Nibelsnarf were reclassified as Amphibians due to their respective frog-like and salamander-like traits. ** Black Diablos is reclassified as a Variant due to it being a female Diablos in heat. ** Shah Dalamadur is reclassified as a Variant due to it being a Dalamadur that shed its scales. ** Ruby Basarios and Black Gravios are reclassified as Variants due to them respectively being just a Basarios with crystals on its back and a Gravios that was burnt by lava. ** Khezu is reclassified as a Variant, while Red Khezu loses its status as a Subspecies. This is due to Red Khezu being the original species, with ordinary Khezus being albinos. This change of category and the strangeness of the original classifications are referenced in-game, with characters questioning why researchers gave them their original classifications. ** Banbaro, Duramboros, and their Subspecies and Variants were changed into Scelidians due to being ornithischians, which that class is based on. * Deviants, Zeniths, HCs, and Supremacies appear in this game. They cannot be hatched, and are not mandatory to fight, instead acting as optional boss battles players can take if they're up to the task. If defeated, the player will earn costumes that will change Monsties' looks to be more like theirs, with these costumes being purely aesthetic in nature, having no effect on their stats or attributes. * The Hyper, Tempered, and Arch-Tempered states do not return in this game, as named individuals have taken up their mantle as statuses that boost monsters' health and attacks. * Named individuals reappear in this game. They have double the stats of their ordinary counterparts (minus SPE), making them harder to defeat. * Conquest War and Solstice Conquest War monsters appear in this game. They play an important role in the main story, being among the First-Class Elder Dragons that are threatening the world. Once the player defeats them in the main story, they have the option of fighting them in a four-tier leveling system similar to the one used for Conquest War monsters in Frontier. Due to this game not using the HR leveling system seen in previous games, the tiers are known as Bronze, Silver, Gold, and Platinum, similar to the Arena fights. * Daimyo Hermitaur, Agnaktor, and their subspecies, who could not be ridden in the first game, even with the patches, are now rideable. * Plesioth and Green Plesioth are physically present in this game, allowing players to gain their materials without the need for fishing. * Rajang, Kushala Daora, and Teostra, which could only be ridden in the first game with the Japan-exclusive 1.2 patch, can be ridden in this game without the need for patches. * Earth, Wind, Nature, Aether, and Matter are listed as new singular elements, with new genes introduced to accommodate them, and their genes are coloured orange, dark grey, green, white, and black to set them apart from the other elements, respectively. Mixed elements, like Light, Magma, Steam, Sand, Gold Dust, Eternal Ice, and Black Flame, also make an appearance here, yet do not have their own separate gene icons. Colour changes to Monsties with new elements are as follows: ** Fire: Parts of the Monstie turn red or orange. Their bodies gain a slight reddish tint. ** Water: Parts of the Monstie turn blue or dark blue. Their bodies gain a slight bluish tint. ** Thunder: Parts of the Monstie turn yellow or dark yellow. Their bodies gain a slight yellowish tint. ** Ice: Parts of the Monstie turn pale blue or grey. Their bodies gain a slight pale bluish tint. ** Dragon: Parts of the Monstie turn purple or crimson. Their bodies become darker in colouration and/or gain a purple tint. ** Earth: Parts of the Monstie turn brown or dark brown. Their bodies gain a slight orangish tint. ** Wind: Parts of the Monstie turn white or dark grey. Their bodies gain a slight greyish tint. ** Nature: Parts of the Monstie turn green or dark green. Their bodies gain a slight greenish tint. ** Aether: Parts of the Monstie turn whitish-yellow or teal. Their bodies become paler in colouration and/or gain an ivory tint. ** Matter: Parts of the Monstie turn black or dark purple. Their bodies do not gain any tints. * Because the Black Blight was wiped out following the events of the first game, Makili Pietru does not make an appearance in this game, but is referenced on occasion. Versa Pietru can still be encountered, however, and it is reclassified as an Aether monster. * Some Monsties' star ratings, such as Diablos's, Great Jaggi's, and Uragaan's, were changed to reflect the fact that these monsters are encountered earlier or later than they are in the first game. * Monsters with no official names or are known simply as "X Subspecies/Rare Species" have different names here. * Explore and Event Variants appear in this game. They are limited to DLC quests, and are not required to complete the Monster List or the Monstie List (players will still receive awards for defeating or hatching them, however). * Behemoth appears as DLC in this game. It uses all its spells from World, and its Ecliptic Meteor has a somewhat different mechanic: before the attack is used, a Comet will drop by the player, and the player has to protect it from the Behemoth for three turns before the meteor hits; if they fail, both they and their Monstie will instantly faint. They protect it by attacking the Behemoth, drawing its attention to them instead of attacking the Comet; not doing so will result in it attacking the Comet instead. * Monsties with the Swim ability are now capable of diving underwater, granting players a wider area to explore and new monsters to encounter. Submerged Riders will always have diving gear on hand, and Catavan Stands can be found in some underwater areas. However, these stands cannot be accessed unless a Monstie with the Swim ability is in the party. Stable Paws can also be found near a select few stands near the water's edge, allowing for a quick change-up, and swimming players can switch between Monsties as long as they have the Swim ability. * Unlike Stories, this game has G-Rank. G-Rank dens have a magenta colouration, while G-Rank monsters' names have magenta lettering. However, G-Rank dens that are part of a Subquest are coloured white and blue and have a crystalline appearance, making them look as if they are made of diamonds. * CPU opponents have improved AI in this game. For example, they will immediately use their most effective moves, refrain from using ineffective moves, exploit any weaknesses they see, gang up on weak characters, buff the player and their Monsties depending on what status ailments they have (ex. Confusion and Possession), and adapt to the player's choices. ** Likewise, Monsties' AI is improved as well. For example, they'll stop using moves that will immediately result in counterattacks outside of Turf Wars (only one at a time until a new opponent pops in, though), focus buffs on whoever is playing a certain role (ex. applying offensive buffs to those in offensive roles), won't use healing moves if health is too high for the move to be useful, will prioritize those most dangerous to them, will generally target enemies with the least amount of HP, and will remember and exploit weaknesses. * Monster stats, with the exception of SPE, are scaled for High-Rank by adding 1,000 points to HP, 70 points to ATK, and 120 points to DEF, and in G-Rank, these numbers are added to the High-Rank stats. This exception is because SPE affects how many turns the monster can use at once in addition to who gets to move first, which could lead to unfair gameplay if it reached a height that is impossible for players to achieve, even with speed-boosting items. * Wild monsters that appeared in the first game have had changes to their stats, whether they be buffs or nerfs. The most notable in this regard is HP. This is typically due to them being fought earlier or later than they were in the first game. * The level cap has been raised from 99 to 200 to accommodate the inclusion of G-Rank. * Wave Battles are introduced in this game. In this type of battle, the player faces off against waves of enemies until all are defeated, with the fallen being replaced until only one enemy remains. * More battle systems are introduced in this game: ** Double Rider Battle: The player faces off against two opposing Riders and their Monsties at once. Their Hearts are separate from each other's, meaning that one Rider won't be punished for the other's downfalls, but if one's Hearts are completely gone, the other will be left to pick up the slack. Most of the time, the player will have an ally with them, whether they be CPUs or other players, but there are exceptions to this. ** Boss Trio: The player faces off against three boss monsters instead of two boss monsters and a minion monster. ** Minion Horde: The player faces off against four or five minion monsters at once. Attacks that hit all enemies at once are recommended for this type of battle, as the minions can easily overwhelm a Rider with their numbers. ** Boss Horde: The rarest of them all, this is a system where the player fights four to five boss monsters at once. To prevent frustration, the last one is not featured in Wave Battles outside of DLC, and it typically features low-level and mid-level bosses as opposed to high-level ones. * Unlike the first game, this game includes a Karma Meter, which measures how good or evil the player is. The player can raise the Karma Meter by performing good deeds, like sparing sentient enemies and helping out NPCs, and can lower it by performing evil deeds, like joining villainous factions and defrauding NPCs. Depending on what the player does, the responses they receive from various NPCs, both good or evil, will be different, and will even affect the ending. * There are four major morality types in this game: Good, Neutral, Evil, and Oblivion. ** Despite the two factions having their own routes, Draconis Automata-aligned and Ethereal Knights-aligned players are considered to be a subtype of Evil, and thus, are not listed separately from it on the Karma Meter. ** Oblivion, due to it revolving around the player seeking to destroy the world and everything in it for their own selfish reasons, is considered to be the most immoral route in the game, with heroes, villains, and neutral characters putting their differences aside to stop them. This route can be first achieved by choosing to poison Raidamachi's water supply early-on, condemning the residents to a slow, agonizing death. * There is a notably larger amount of villains in this game, with many forming their own factions. The player has the option of fighting them or joining them, though not every faction can be worked with. Due to some villains being opposed to each other, they will attract the ire of both heroic characters and the opposing villains if the player joins them. If defeated, the player, on some occasions, will be given the option to either spare them or kill them. Most of the time, sparing is the moral option, with the choice to kill lowering the Karma Meter and making NPCs more hostile towards and/or wary of the player, especially if the villains were redeemable instead of pure evil, but on some occasions, killing is the more practical option, with this action either raising the Karma Meter instead of depleting it, or having no effect on it. * If the player is listed as Neutral or Evil on the Karma Meter, they will have the choice to spare or kill heroic characters, with the latter act lowering the Karma Meter. Good-aligned and Oblivion-aligned players do not have this option, with the former sparing heroes by default and the latter killing them off by default. * Because the Herbivore class was scrapped, Herbivore Eggs are now reclassified as Scelidian Eggs due to all the rideable Herbivores (sans Popo) from Stories being reclassified as Scelidians. As a result of this, Popo Eggs now have a Fanged Beast Egg design instead of a Herbivore Egg design. In addition, Herbivore-specific items and skills, such as the Herbivore Stimulant and the Herbivore Hunter skill, have been renamed and reworked to reference and revolve around Scelidians instead. This change is referenced in-game as well. * Like Kelbi in Stories, Erupe, Moofah, and Anteka aren't normally fought in battle, but instead flee and disappear after being interacted with, sometimes dropping an item specific to them in the process. Accomplishing this task for the first time will have them listed in the Monster List, just like with Kelbi. * Like in Frontier, male and female armour are interchangeable, meaning that male Riders can wear female armour, and female Riders can wear male armour. Depending on the armour of choice, this can range from the player character looking silly to them looking stylish. The exception is any armour that would result in bared nipples, for obvious reasons. They can make this choice by going up to a red item box like those found in Stories and looking through the Change Appearance tab that pops up. * Bounties, a new type of Subquest, appear in this game. In Bounty quests, players are tasked by the Hunter's Guild to defeat and apprehend rogue Hunters and Riders unconnected to the main plot so they can face justice, and will be rewarded for fulfilling the quests' conditions. There is a numbering system that determines difficulty, and in ascending order, the difficulty ranks are E, D, C, B, A, and S. Completing a set amount of Bounties in one rank unlocks the next rank, and each Bounty quest can only be done once. * Unlike in Stories, which had areas unlocked in a singular pattern and had monsters display strength based on their locale, which results in unusual displays like Great Jaggi and Kecha Wacha being stronger than Tigrex and Diablos despite being much weaker than them in canon, this game has most of the area types unlocked from the start, allowing the player to access much of the weak Monsties and wild monsters from the start, and as the player progresses, they unlock more of the maps and the stronger Monsties and wild monsters. This was done to keep the monsters accurate to their lore to some extent. * Certain Monsties cannot be used outside of their locales for reasons related to their backgrounds unless the player partakes in Rider Battles, either offline or online. For example, most Fish cannot be used outside of water due to them lacking the ability to walk on land, and Royal Ludroth, whose reliance on its sponges leaves it vulnerable to drying out, cannot be used in heated desert and volcano areas without a Heat Res-based gene). Credits * Jaggid, Chaoarren, Dinoman0310, Rathalosaurus rioreurensis, TheElusiveOne, Werequaza86, Nrex117, MonsterHunterFlacko, TheBrilliantLance, Salastheel, Rack&Ruin, MC_Goji The Wolf, Dragonzzilla, WhiteoutTM, FrostSpino, Subnauticatracer, FireBall13, GoldenDragonllo, TheEpicOne, BirdFungi, DinoGamer13, TakaTheHunter and Scholarworld: For the inclusion of their monsters. * Cottonmouth255 and Dragonzilla: For suggesting ideas on how to balance gameplay and lore. Category:Fan Game Category:Articles under construction Category:Monster Hunter Stories Ultimate Category:Nin10DillN64